cagney and lacey Standing on the side line
by littleh121
Summary: Christne and Mary Beth go to a chartiy fun run.
1. the moring of the fun run

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

**

* * *

**

Title Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line.

**This story is a short one beouse I am writing this story solely without any help.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the others too or give the stories reviews.**

**It has been over a moth since Twinkle Wilson had passed away. **

**It's Monday the 21st of August 2011**

**H and Alex were getting ready to do the college's charity fun run they running the fun run just like Twinkle would have wanted them to do.**

**Chris. **

(Locking her front door.)

"Good moring Alex."

"You ready for your big race this evening?"

**Alex. **

"Moring Chris."

"I'm ready for the big race but I don't think H is."

**Now near Mary Beth and Heavy's flat**

**Chris.**

"I'm sure she ready."

"I happen to know that she had a good coach."

**Alex.**

(Now knocking on Mary Beth's front door.)

"How do you know?"

**Before Chris could answer Alex's question H had opened the door to Chris and Alex who was standing outside.**

**H.**

(Now standing outside.)

"Good Moring Coach."

"Moring Alex."

**Alex.**

"Moring H.

"You ready to hit the gym?"

**H.**

"Yep."

**Alex.**

"Didn't know that Chris was your coach?"

**Chris.**

"Yeah I told you she had a good coach."

**Mary Beth had joind Chris H and Alex outside the time is now 11.45am.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Giving Alex a hug and turning to Chris to give her a hug.)

"You all set for your race Alex?"

"Did you know Chris use to do a lot of jogging?"

"To work every day."

**Alex.**

"Do you want to grab a something lunch?"

**Chris.**

"Sounds great to me."

"It's a date."

**Now in the Sunny Pot cafe Mary Beth Chris H and Alex are sat cheating away.**

**Well it's time for H and Alex to get a move on and get to the starting line they are repenting Summer Set Rise College in the race there will be other colleges there too.**

**Alex.**

"We best get a move on."

**H.**

"Looks like the other racers have left to go to the starting line."

**Mary Beth.**

"Well its time you two got a move on."

"Good luck and do us proud."

**Chris.**

" We'll be rooting for you all the way round."

"See you later on you two at the finishing line.

**H and Alex had said good bye to Mary Beth and Chris.**

**Rose Jones was going to follow Alex and H in her car with Chris and Mary Beth.**

**Lisa Penny going is following H in one of the buggies around the course.**

**Joe Hope also was going to follow Alex around the course too.**

**A voice had announce over the big speekers to the racers that the race was about to start and there will be signs showing the racers where the next checkpoint **

**Then there was a gun that was fired to mark the start of the marathon.**

**The runners were on their way to the first checkpoint.**


	2. The marthon camp

**The runners will be camping out over at the first checkpoint **

**Alex and H were running for Branardos charity that Summer Set Rise College had decided to support.**

**Alex.**

(Talking to H through his headpiece.)

"This red rooster to red fox."

**H.**

(Now talking to Alex.)

"Hey red rooster."

"Everything all right?"

**Alex.**

"Just checking if the radio works."

"How long do you think it will be till we reach the first check point?"

**H.**

"We all have nine more miles to go."

"You are staring to get blister now?

**Alex.**

"No you?"

**H.**

"No blisters."

"I can see a sign up a head and it says checkpoint coming up."

**Lisa came over the radio to tell H and Alex that they near the checkpoint.**

**They have completed 10 miles this evening at have to do 25 miles tomorrow.**

**Chris.**

(Giving Mary Beth a nudge and shouting.)

"Mary Beth I can see H and Alex over there."

"We over here H."

**H.**

(Out of breathe but please to see Chris and Mary Beth.)

"Hi Chris."

**Chris.**

"Well done to you both."

**Mary Beth where on mobile phone to Harv to tell him H and Alex progress in the run.**

**Alice and Harvey are in New York visiting Michael and Harvey Junior.**

**Alex and H had said a quick Hi to Chris and Mary Beth before they was told to retun to the camp and said good night to them too.**


	3. Crossing the finshing line

**Tuesday the 22****nd**** of August 2011.**

**Some of the other runners from that's repenting the other college had decided to drop out of the marathon becouse of the heat wave was forecasted for today **

**The only runners left were H and Alex for Summer Set Rise college and the runners for Oak Well College.**

**It's 6am in the moring and they have started their first ten miles of the day.**

**Lisa.**

(Talking to H over the radio.)

" Moring."

"You doing great keep up the good work."

**H.**

(Talking to Lisa on the radio.)

" Moring Chick."

"Do you know how Alex doing?"

**Lisa.**

"Sorry no."

"But Mary Beth wants to talk to you?"

**H.**

"Over and out."

"Hi Just checking in."

**Mary Beth.**

"Moring H."

"Just to let you know we so proud of you and Alex!"

"Chris said to tell you that we'll see you at the fishing line."

**H.**

(Trying to talk over the crackling.)

"Sorry Mary Beth I can't hear you?"

"Mary Beth!"

**H's radio has comply gone flat now. **

**But she didn't know that Alex had a fainted from the heat and that he had forgot to put a hat on.**

**The time is now 4pm now the runners from Oak Well College and H have been running all day and they haven't stopped running.**

**Rachel stone was running need to H now and talking to her.**

**Rachel had meet H and Alex at the marathon camp site last night.**

**Rachel.**

"**H."**

"You wanted to know about your mate."

"Alex he been taken take away in aback of an ambulance."

**H.**

"Why! What happened?"

**Rachel.**

"To be treated for heat stroke and for a sprained ankle.

**H. **

"How is he?"

**Rachel.**

"I don't know but we some be crossing the finishing line."

**You could hear the crowd cheering and clapping Rachel and H had crossed the finishing line together.**

**Now H collapsed in a heap and out of breath Chris and Mary Beth was with her now.**

**Rachel had gone to meet her brother Rocky at the medical wing who went with Alex in the back of the ambulance.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Looking worried about the state H was in and she was crying too.)

"I'm ever so proud of you H."

**H.**

(Trying to central her breathing and getting up.)

"Hay how you doing Mary Beth."

"Alex I need to see him!"

**Chris.**

(Now standing near H and holding her.)

"Well done babe."

"We know about Alex."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now standing on the other side of H.)

"You not going anywhere till you rested."

**Rachel shouted and waved good bye to H who was standing with Chris and Mary Beth outside Rose Jones's car.**

**Rose.**

"You could do with a shower too."

**H.**

"Yeah you right there Rose."

**Rose now had opend her car doors to let H Mary Beth and Chris in before closing them then droving them back to their flats so H could get well deserved rest before she goes see her best mate Alex in the moring.**


	4. The warning from Alex about Rocky Stone

**Wednesday the 23****rd**** of August 2011 on a mild hot afternoon the time is 1pm.**

**H was on her way to colete her best friend from the medical.**

**Even she had a rough night with her asthma and the aching muscle.**

**H.**

"Hay how you doing?"

**Alex.**

"Hay I'm fine."

"How are you and why have you got sunglasses on?"

**H.**

"I got into a fight down at the pub last night."

**Alex.**

"Sure looks like Rocky's here."

"Just be careful I don't trust him or his sister."

**H.**

"I'll be careful I promise."

"Mary Beth will be here shortly to pick you up."

**Rocky was waiting for H and he didn't look happy Rachel his sister was waiting in the taxi with Joe they was going house riding for a couple of days at Oak Well college.**

**Now outside the madical wing centre.**

**Rocky.**

" What the hell was you thinking bitch."

" I told you not to be late!!"

**H.**

" I told you !! i needed to see my friend before we left."

**Rocky.**

( Dragging H into the back of the taxi.)

" Com'on lets get go before you change your mind cow."

**There is a surpise for Mary Beth and Christine one of their old work mates all so moved here to the uk and working at Oak Well college.**


End file.
